1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a hydrostatic drive comprising two reciprocating-piston rotary motors of an inclined-axis or inclined-disk type. The reciprocating-piston rotary motors have an angle of inclination which is adapted to be controlled to decrease toward zero as the torque decreases and the velocity increases, and each motor is coupled to one of two input shafts of a shiftable transmission. The hydrostatic drive can preferably be used in an earth-moving vehicle, such as a wheel loader.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Hydrostatic drives are used for numerous purposes due to their ease of control and their favorable torque speed characteristic. Hydrostatic drives are preferably employed in earth-moving vehicles, such as crawler-type vehicles, wheel loaders, and excavators. A shiftable transmission must provide the required torque throughout the speed range when reciprocating-piston rotary motors succeed a shiftable transmission. As a result, sufficiently powerful and large reciprocating-piston rotary motors are often needed.